battleshipcraft_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NovaTopaz/Resignation
Well, it's official at this point. I'm probably going to leave for awhile, hand the powers that be to someone else, and get on with life. I may help with a few things, but I will no longer be spending as much time on here, or might not spend any time at all. I will see many of you on discord, but that is the most contact I will have with any of you. There is a few reasons for this. One, and the chief reason behind this decision, is that school is coming up. I need to get the extra credit school work I took on for the summer done, and that simply isn't possible if I'm spending the majority of my time trying to take care of the matters on this or other wikis. Second being... Well, Marc was right when he said haven't done much to actually get the wiki started... I'll get to further explanation in a moment. Besides those two, there is also the fact a certain someone was being a bit pushy... I will probably give it to Kevin, given he is active, and also someone I trust. Not to say I don't trust others, but of the group currently who would be able to take up the role, I prefer him, quite frankly. Again, I may be around(and certainly will stay around on Discord so I can see to some elements), but it will be every now and then, not like 8/7(8 hours a day, 7 days a week. Obviously not literal, but still a bit of time spent.). I will give a warning though, to a specific someone. Marc, your not the boss of this entire operation. Don't act like you have that level of power all(most of, but still) the time, because you don't have that power. Obviously, I do agree with the thing about having to start over. Was not the best idea on my part. But you should really consider the options that were available to me before you started judging my choices, and not jumping to conclusions that are false or incorrect(such as BSCG being a continuation of BSCN. It is not, in any way, a continuation of BSCN, and should not be treated as such, even if it should have a heavily modified history based on BSCN. The entire point was to not repeat the mistakes of BSCN, dealing away with any of the problems that it inherited from being an ad hoc RP, and fully incorporate most of, if not all, the theoretical ideas I had for Andromeda. The very core of the new RP was to dispense away with as many BSCN copy pasted or even slightly modified elements as is physically possible, to avoid problems. That was discussed and agreed upon in BSCN General(which is now gone, obviously), I'm pretty sure.). I only had a few options for starting the RP, most of which either require large efforts on my(or somebody else's part, who might or might not get the idea being put across) part, usually with the back story(... Admittedly, there is an obsession there, but better it has a decent backstory than none at all or having it based on BSCN to some large degree, which in many ways is worse than having none at all), or require that large portions of BSCN's original plot be used, which simply wouldn't work, given the various errors in the history and because of various GM stuff being allowed in certain cases but not in others and admin erasers being liberally applied elsewhere on what would normally be reasonable battles, because they stalled out or because they thought it was for the better. Tato's suggestion was simple, and would have allowed the RP to start moving in short order. It would also provide, not a short period of time(compared to anything else), but 1-2+ months of time to hammer out details that are vital to the functioning of tier 2 and 3 entities, and the RP in general. There is also the fact no major backstory would need to be provided to translate, due to it simply starting from scratch. The story can then naturally evolve from there. But seriously, Marc, this is not something that tries to continue the story of BSCN from where it left off(wether that be some time in the middle or at the very end), or even that tries to be a BSCN 2.0 to any capacity. That isn't what is needed. While that may be the easy way out, it is not the right way out. The horse is dead, Marc. There ain't no saving it, even by making BSCG a discount BSCN. I'd like this to actually have some meaning, 5 or 10 years in the future, or even just 3, not crumble into ruin like BSCN did halfway through its lifespan and be a hollow shell for the rest of it except for some flares of activity. I'm looking to the future, learning from the mistakes of the past, and applying them to the present to achieve the future. ... Ok, did not expect it to be that rambly. TL:DR; Marc, just please be better behaved. Don't be so hard headed and try to force your views upon others. Think about what you are doing before you do it, don't get stuck in 'the box', and most of all, don't be short sighted. But yeah, I will still be around to supervise stuff as necessary, mostly relating to stuff such as tech and pushing for certain things to get done. Not going to RP much except for a few, certain things. Might change once I'm back in school. Change will happen tomorrow. Category:Blog posts